In all vehicles there is normally provided in a dashboard opening a cigarette lighter and/or a DC adapter outlet. This lighter or outlet is supplied with power from the battery of the car and is generally disposed in a position on the dashboard where it is clearly in view and can be readily inserted and removed without distraction. With the advent of the substantial reduction in cigarette smokers the cigarette lighter has come into almost disuse. It can be appreciated that if the cigarette lighter opening can be used for something that the vehicle owner could insert in its place that was attractive he would readily purchase same which item could also simulate an anti-theft device to ward off criminals. It would merely require that the accessory be of a design somewhat similar to a cigarette lighter so that it could be readily inserted into the opening provided for the cigarette lighter in the vehicle dashboard.